Watching the Slightly ReWritten Movie
by NightFury999
Summary: I have sent the Vikings and Dragons of Berk to my lair to watch the Movie! But, it turns out, the Vikings had pushed Hiccup a little to far over the years. Can Hiccup keep his darkest secret? Or will they all find out? Rewritten version! This one has a special guest! Rated T for... well you already know and if you don't then I don't want to ruin the surprise
1. Hiccups Secret

**Okay! Here's the Rewritten version!**

**Sorry it took so long!**

**Hope you like!**

* * *

BERK

It was just a normal day on Berk

The Dragon Riders had just finished another day of training and where walking accrose the bridge of the Arena to town

"I'm going swimming, who wants to come?" Astrid asked

"I'll go" Fishlegs said

"Me, too" Ruffnut and Tuffnut said at the same time

"I guess I'll go, besides, its not every day you get to see the hottest guy on Berk with his tunic off" Snotlout said, obviously flirting with Astrid, who pretended to gage (I have a sick feeling now, and I just wrote it!)

All eyes turned to Hiccup

"What about you, Hic?" Astrid asked

"Oh, no thanks" Hiccup said

_'If I go swimming with them, I'll have to take off my tunic and I don't want them to find out about... that'_

"Why not? You never come!" Astrid said

"Uh, sorry, I'm not that much of a swimmer, specially now that I only have one leg, besides, Gobber, uh, needs some help in the forge. Ya. So, I _cant _come" Hiccup lied "Speaking of which, I should probably head there now. Bye!"

With that Hiccup jumped into Toothless's saddle and took to the skies, heading for the forge

"Why does he always say no?" Astrid asked

"Maybe, because he just doesn't like swimming, he did almost drown when trying to free Toothless at the Battle of the Red Death" Fishlegs said

"Ya, I guess" Astrid said

"Okay, lets go, then" Tuffnut said, he and his sister already on Barf and Belch

The other teens followed suit and took to the skies

Hiccup landed outside the forge

He walked in and was greeted by Gobber, who was hammering away at a sword

"Hello, lad. What brings you here?" he asked

"Just came to see if you needed any help" Hiccup said

"Well, thats kind of ya, but, to be honest, there isn't that much to be done. Ever since the Dragon War, the Outcast War and the Beserker War ended, I've had a lot more free time. This sword is in fact the last thing to be done and it's only the afternoon!" Gobber said

"Alright, I'll be in my back room then" Hiccup said, walking over to the back room Gobber had given him _years _ago

"Okay, lad. I'll tell ya if I need any help" Gobber said, and returned to pounding the red hot sword

Hiccup entered the back room

He sat down and took a small chest out from under his desk

Taking a key on a chain around his neck out from under his tunic, he unlocked the chest and opened it

Inside was a slightly blood stained dagger and an even more blood stained cloth

If you havn't figured out Hiccup's secret yet, then call your doctor, because you may be suffering from extrem stupidity

But, before he could do anything else, there was a bright white light and the entire population of Berk, vanished

FURY'S LAIR

Everyone landed in a cave like room with a thud

"WHAT IS THORS NAME! **SHOW YOURSELF OF FACE THE RAFE OF STOICK THE VAST, CHIEF OF THE HAIRY HOOLAGAIN TRIBE!**" Stoick shouted, his booming voice bouncing off the walls

A girl with brown eyes and hair in a braid, wearing a purple jumper, blue skinny jeans, big brown fur boots, a skrill necklace, a bow 'n' arrow round her back, and a book tied to her waist by a thin rope, titled: 'The Rewritten Movie (Re-Write)'

Next to her appeared another girl, she had curly, black hair tied back in a pony tail, wearing a red t-shirt, a black hoodie, black jeans, and white running shoes

And next to her appeared another girl, she had black hair and glasses. Brown eyes and wore a t-shirt, a brown leather belt with penciles, rubbers, ect. in it, pants and a pair of boots

Next to them where dragons

The first girl had a Skrill, the second one had a NightFury, about a head taller than Toothless and the third one also had a NightFury, but smaller then the other one

"Hello, my name is NightFury999, Rider of the Skrill, Lightning, Guardian of Reading, Legendary Archer and Sorcerer. This is BerkDragonRider, Rider of the NightFury, SpeedStrike, Guardian of NightFuries, Suprior Archer and Sorcerer. And then this is Midnightsky0612, Rider of the NightFury, Starlight, Guardian of Creative Writing, Junior Archer and Sorcerer" the first girl, Fury (Or Night, you can chose), said

"We have brought you all here to watch something. It is about how Hiccup met and trained Toothless" BerkDragonRider, or Rider, said

Hiccup paled

_If it shows everything then that means... oh Thor no_

Astrid smiled at him and Hiccup force smiled back

"Once this stone door is opened, go in" Midnightsky0612, or Midnight, said

"Okay, Midnight, you go open the stone door. I'll go put the movie in the DVD player. Rider, stay here and answer some question's, but, don't give out any spoilers" Fury said

"Sure thing, Night" Rider said

And with that, Fury and Midnight vanished

"Okay, any questions?" Rider asked, turning to the Vikings and Dragons

Hiccup raised his hand

"Yes, Hiccup?" Rider asked

"How much will this show?" he asked

"It will begin the night of the Dragon Raid, where you shot Toothless down. And will show everything you did with Toothless or with someone else or alone" Rider said

Hiccup paled, but, luckily, no one (But Rider) noticed

Fishlegs riased his hand

"Yas, Fishlegs?"

"What's this called?" he asked

"It is called 'How To Train Your Dragon'" Rider answered

Just then, the stone door opened

Rider led the Berkians through the stone door and into the theater

There where red seats (Like the ones in the theater) and rock slabs facing a giant screen

In front of the screen was Fury and Midnight

Rider joined them

"Okay, seating arrangments:

Hiccup, in the middle" Fury said

"Stoick, Hiccups right" Rider said

"Gobber, next to Stoick" Midnight said

"Astrid, Hiccups left"

"Ruffnut, next to Astrid, but, leave a space"

"Tuffnut, next to Ruffnut"

"Fishlegs, next to Tuffnut"

"Snotlout, next to Fishlegs"

"Dragons, next to your riders"

"And everyone else can chose" Fury finished

After everyone else was seated, Fury spoke

"Okay, we would like to welcome a special guest: Heather!" (BOOM! Did not see that coming, now did ya?!)

Heather came out a diffrent stone door

"Heather!" the teens exclaimed

"Heather, next to Astrid and Ruffnut, please" Fury said

Heather gladly sat between the two girls

"Okay! Enjoy!"

With that the screen came to life

* * *

**Didn't see that coming, did ya!? Yup! I added _Heather_!  
**

**Now, I'll be starting a new story that's been in my head for a while  
**

**It will be called 'Watching The Run Away'**

**The title kind of explains it**

**So, tell me what you think!**

**NightFury999 out!**


	2. the Secret Revealed

**Here's chapter 2!**

**Sorry for the long wait, I've been focusing on 'Watching the Big Four Movie 2' more**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**The screen came to life**

**We skim over a vast oceaon and come to a giant rock of an island**

**HICCUO (V.O.)**

_**This is Berk**_

"Hey, it's Hiccup!" Heather said

_**It's twelve days north of hoppless and a few degrees south to freezing to death**_

_**It's located solidly on the Mediterranean of Misery**_

The watchers chuckled

**We come to a villag_e_**

**_My name's Hiccup, great name I know  
_**

**_But, it's not the worst_**

**_Parents believe that hedious names will frighten off nomes and trolls_**

**_Not like our charming viking deminiour would do that_**

"What's a deminiour?" Tuffnut asked

**We come to the chiefs house**

**Sitting on his bed crosslegged, is Hiccup**

_**That's me**_

_**You can sorta tell**_

_**You see, I'm the runt of the village**_

_**So, I'm not very, how should I put this, liked  
**_

The Berk Vikings where swarmed with guilt

_**And since I'm the son of the chief...**_

_**That just makes things a hole lot worse**_

_**I bet they would all throw a party if they found me hanging in my closet,**_

_**Espicially my dad**_

The watchers eyes widened

Hiccup shrunk into his seat, dreading what will soon come

Stoick looked at Hiccup

_'Does he really feel this way?'  
_

He put a strong arm around the thin boy and smile at him, while Toothless crooned

Hiccup smiled weakly at them

**Hiccup sighed and got up  
**

**Pulling a wooden chest out from under his bed, Hiccup took a key out from under his shirt **

Hiccup paled

_'No, no, no, no, no, no, no'_

The others leaned forward in curiousity

**Hiccup unlocked the chest and slowly opened the lid**** and inside was...  
**

The watchers leaned forward

**A slightly blood stained dagger and an even more blood stained cloth**

The watchers gasped in horror and shock

Fishlegs fainted

"Oh, god" Heather breathed

"H-How long?" Gobber asked

Hiccup was looking at his feet and tried to sink into his seat, but his fathers arm would only let him get so far

A moment passed

"Five years"

The hall gasped in horror

Snotlout fainted

"But, not as much as I used to!" Hiccup quickly added

Bad move

More gasp's of horror and Tuffnut and Ruffnut fainted

"It wasn't that bad!" Hiccup desperatly tried

More gasps and an unconsious Gobber

"Seriously! Your over reacting!" Hiccup tried, agian

More gasps and Astrid hit the floor

Hiccup winced

He made Astrid fait

_Astrid_

Maybe he should just shut up

He felt himself being lifted off his seat and seated onto his fathers lap, who pulled him into a hug

**Hiccup took the dagger and pulled down his sleeve to reveal...**

**Thousands upon thousands of scars, old and new**

The ones that had fainted got to their feet but as soon as they saw they screen they fainted again, all at once

Before Hiccup knew what happened, Stoick grabbed his arm and pulled down the sleeve, showing all the scars, even more than on screen

More horror filled gasps

Stoick's face only showed pain

Hiccup couldn't meet anyones eyes, so just stared down at his lap, as Stoick slowly pulled the sleeve back up

No words where said

Fishlegs, Heather, Snotlout, Tuffnut, Ruffnut, Astrid and Gobber got back up and sat down

Then Gobber remembered somthing

He got Stoicks attention with out Hiccup noticing and gestured to the golden chain around Hiccups neck, barely visible

With out saying anything, Stoick slowly took the chain and pulled it over Hiccups head, slightly startling him, but he made no move to stop his father, and handed it to Gobber who tucked it in his vest

There was a tap from the front

All eyes turned to the front of the screen, only to see a girl with short, curly red hair and wore a dark green dress that reaches her thigh, blue jeans with rips at the knees and a bit mud on them, a dark green, fingerless, glove on the left hand, combat boots, a golden headband with a dimond and had a light saber sword with a whispering death head desing on her left arm. With her was a baby Screaming Death

She was 'The Whisperer of Death, Rider and Leader of All Dragons with Death in their names, Guardian of Death, Epic Archer and Sorcerer' the dragon with her was known as Shelly

"I think it's time to get back to the movie" she said

They all turned back to the screen, but Stoick keept Hiccup on his lap, while Whisper vanished

**Hiccup pressed the dagger against his skin and drew blood**

Stoick's breath catched

**He winced slightly, but didn't seem to notice**

**He continued to slowly drag the end of the dagger accrose his skin**

**He doesn't know why he's doing it now, maybe bacause he was thinking about it**

Hiccup's scar's began to itch and he had a sudden urge to grab something sharp and stabe his flesh

**Before he could do anymore, a loud blast was heard from outside, followed by the call:**

**"DRAGON ATTACK!"**

**He quickly whipped the blood off with the cloth and placed them back in the chest, locked it and put it back under his bed**

**Hiccup swung the door open and ran outside**

**He had a dragon to catch**

**The screen faded**

Heather was crying and Astrid was pretty close to following

Toothless wanted to tear those stupid vikings heads off

Gobber was filled with pain and planned to destroy the key as soon as they get back

And Stoick...

Stoick was the worst

He was on the edge of crying and was filled with nothing but guilt

Hiccup refused to meet anyone's eyes

And they waited as the next part loaded

* * *

**The Whisperer of Death asked me to put all the G.M.A.D. members in this story, so, I am **

**There will at least be one added in each chapter!**

**NighFury999 out!**


	3. Un-Thinking Words

**So sorry for the long wait!**

**Hope you enjoy chapter 3!**

**Again, so sorry for the long wait!**

* * *

**The screen came back to life**

**HICCUP (V.O.)**

_**Most people have to deal with mice or misquote's **_

_**Not us... instead we have...**_

**Hiccup open's the front door only to spot a Monstrous Nightmare that shot a blast at him **

**Hiccup quickly closes the door**

**"...Dragons" he breathed**

**Hiccup open's the door and jump's off the porch**

**He dodge's giant vikings, his small frame coming in handy**

**He nearly run's into a dragon fire but a large meaty hand pull's him back**

**"HICCUP!"**

**We see Stoick holding Hiccup off the ground by his tunic**

Stoick frowned

_'Did I really look that angry?'_

**"What is he doing out again?!" Stoick shouted to the crowed "What are you doing out again?! Get inside!"**

**He throw's Hiccup in the direction of the forge**

**HICCUP (V.O.)**

_**That's Stoick the Vast, chief of the tribe**_

_**They say when he was a baby he torn a dragon's head clean of it's shoulder's**_

_**Do I believe it?**_

**Stoick haul's a nearby cart at a Deadly Nadder **

The watchers winced

**HICCUP (V.O.)**

_**Yes I do**_

**Stoick turned to one of his men**

**"What have we got?" he asked**

**"Nadders; Gronckels; Zipplebacks and Hoark saw a Monstrous Nightmare" the viking informed **

**A blast caused him to cower under his shield, while Stoick stood tall not even flinching**

**"Any Night Fury's?" he asked**

**"Not so far" the viking said, still under his shield**

**"Good" Stoick said, brushing a burning ember off his shoulder**

**"RAISE THE TORCHES!" the call echoed across the burning village**

**Giant torches are raised to the sky, lighting up the night and revealing thousand's of different kind's of dragons**

**Hiccup crosses over the plaza and into the forge**

**We see Gobber**

Gobber cheered

**"Nice of you to join the part, thought you'd been carried off" Gobber said, as he pounded away at a sword**

**"Who me? Na, I'm way to muscular for their taste. They wouldn't know what to do with all this" Hiccup said, striking a pose with his non-existent musels's**

**"Well, they need toothpick's don't they?" Gobber said**

The hall chuckled slightly

I say slightly because the... scars... were still fresh in their minds

**Hiccup open's the shop window and take's a bunch of broken weapons to a burning fire**

_**The meat head with the one arm and leg is Gobber**_

_**I've been is apprentice ever sine I was little...**_

_**Well****, ****littler**_

"Hey! Who are you calling a meat head!?" Gobber said

Hiccup smiled "I'm calling you a meat head, meat head"

"At least I don't cut" Gobber said, with out thinking

Gobber slapped a hand over his mouth and Hiccup's smile vanished

"Gobber!" Stoick said, glaring daggers at the blacksmith

Everyone, but Hiccup, glared swords, daggers, axe's, spears, ect. at Gobber

Hiccup just looked down at his lap

Before chaos broke loose, a boy with auburn hair and wore a leather jacket, fingerless glove's, a mask that covered half his face, black pant's and black fur boots. And the thing that stood out the most, was his red eyes.

Meet Johnriley245, Rider of the Stormcutter Vieux, Guardian of Music and Epic swordsman

"Okay, calm down before all heck brake's lose and if that happens none of you want to know what Fury will do to you" John said

"But, what if we _do _want to find out what you leader'll do to us?" Tuffnut asked

"Than you have a death wish" John said "Now, calm down and let's return to the movie and Gobber, you might want to watch what you say"

With that John vanished, leaving the Vikings, Dragons and an ashamed Gobber behind

And they all turned back to the screen

* * *

**Alright, I know supper late and short**

**But, aether way I hope you enjoyed!**

**NightFury999 out!**


	4. Night Fury Down

**Here's chapter 4!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**A group of teen's fill their bucket's with water**

"It's us!" Tuffnut said

**HICCUP (V.O.)**

_**Oh, and that's Fishlegs**_

_**Snotlout**_

_**The twins: Ruffnut and Tuffnut**_

_**And...**_**(DREAMY) ****_Astrid_**

**A nearby blast make's a firey background, as the teens walked on looking awesome and heroic (But Snotlout)**

"Wow, we look awesome!" Ruffnut exclaimed

"And we would look awesomer if I had Macey back then" Tuffnut said

"Who's Macey?" Heather asked

"Tuffnut's mace. He got it off Trader Johan" Astrid said

Tuffnut gasped "_She _is not just a mace! She is the most _goregous_ creature in the Arcapelago!"

"More of a hunk of metal then a creature" Snotlout said

Tuffnut growled

_**Their job is so much cooler**_

**Hiccup leaned forward to join them, but a hooked arm grabbed him by his tunic and hualed him back inside**

**"Oh, no you don't" Gobber said**

**"Come on. Let me out, please! I need to make my mark!" Hiccup said**

**"Oh, you've made plenty of marks, all in the wrong place's" Gobber said, nudging Hiccup away from the window**

**"Please, two minutes. I kill a dragon, my life will get infinitely better. I might even get a date" Hiccup said**

"You already have one" Astrid said

All eye's turned to Astrid and Hiccup blushed

"Did I say that out loud?" Astrid asked

Nod's

Astrid blushed

**"You can't lift a hammer" Gobber began, listing them on his one hand**

"Not true. I wouldn't be a blacksmith if I couldn't" Hiccup said

**"You can't swing an axe"**

"I can, just not very well" Hiccup said

**"You can't even throw one of these" Gobber finished, holding up a bola which is yanked out his hand by a viking, who throw's it at a nearby Gronkel**

The watchers winced

**"Okay, but ****_this _****will throw it for me" Hiccup said, petting a weelbarow like contraption**

**Unfortuantly, this caused it to spring up and fire a bola**

**Gobber and the first viking at the window dodged it, but the second wasn't so lucky**

The watcher's winced

**"See, this here is what I'm talking about!" Gobber said**

**"Mile Calabration issue..." Hiccup began but Gobber interupted him**

**"No- Hiccup, if you want to get out there to fight dragons then you need to stop all... ****_this_****"**

**"But, you just gesterued to ****_all _****of me" Hiccup said**

**"Yes! That's it! Stop being all of you!" Gobber said, like he had just made a discovery**

**"Oooohhhh" Hiccup said, threatingly**

**"Ooohhhh ya" Gobber mocked "Sword. Sharpen. Now"**

**He threw a sword at Hiccup, who caught it**

_**One day I'll get out there, because killing a dragon is everything here**_

**He take's it to the grindstone and check's to make sure Gobber isn't looking**

Everyone, but Hiccup who paled, looked confuised

**He put's his hand on the edge of the blade, cutting himself**

The watcher's gasped

"It's worse then I thought" Gobber muttered, but Hiccup and Stoick heard

Hiccup paled more

Stoick look's at the small boy on his lap

_'This is all my falt'_

He tightened his hold on Hiccup

**We see a group of Nadder's tearing apart a building, causing sheep to pour out and scatter**

_**A Nadder will at least get me noticed**_

Astrid glared at Hiccup, but quickly stopped when she rememberd he did... that

Hiccup cringed

_'Astrid won't even stay mad at me for a minute... the God's hate me'_

**We then see a group of Gronkel's flying away with fish rack's **

_**Gronkel's are tuff. Taking down one of those will definantly get me a girlfriend**_

Hiccup blushed remembering what Astrid said

**We see a Zippleback setting a house on fire**

_**Zippelback. Exotic. Exciting. Two head's twice the statice**_

The twins fist bumped

**The Zippleback flew away, their head's zipping together to reveal a single body**

**"FIRE!"**

**A catapult is fired and hit's a Deadly Nadder**

The watchers winced... again

_**And then there's the Monstrious Nightmare. Only the best Vikings go after those. They have this nasty habit of setting themself's on fire**_

The Nightmare's beamed

**A flaming Nightmare reveal's itself to Stoick**

**"Reload! I'll take care of this" Stoick said**

**Stoick hit the Nightmare with his hammer and dodged a bite**

**Then there was a strange screeching sound**

Hiccup smiled

**_But, the altimante prize is the dragon no one has ever seen_**

**_We call it the-_**

**"NIGTH FURY!"**

**"GET DOWN!"**

**A purple and blue plast leave's a catapult in flame's**

**"JUMP!" Stoick said, he and his men jumping from the flaming tower**

_**This thing never steal's food**_

_**Never show's itself and...**_

**Another blast**

_**Never misses**_

_**No one has ever killed a Night Fury**_

_**I'm going to be the first**_

Hiccup looked down in guilt

**"Man the fort, Hiccup. They need me out there" Gobber said, swapping his appendege for an Axe**

**He hesitantly turn's to Hiccup**

**"Stay. Put. There"**

**We see Hiccup's blank face**

**"You know what I mean" and he run's out into the fray, shouting a battle cry**

**Hiccup smile's**

**The screen change's to him running through the plaza, pushing his invention along with him which is known as 'The Mangler'**

**He come's to a cliff**

**Hiccup open's his contraption and after lever's and thing's being pulled he stared into the night sky**

**"Come on, give me something to shoot, give me something to shoot" he muttered**

**There's a roar**

**And a tower goes up in flame's, showing the Night Fury for a split second**

**Hiccup doesn't waste a second, he fire's**

**The force knocked him back, but he quickly got to his feet and watch's as the Night Fury goes down**

Hiccup was consumed with guilt once again, not that it ever left

Toothless cooned and nudged him, earing a sratch behind the ear

"I'm sorry, bud" Hiccup said

**"Oh, I hit it. Yes! I HIT IT! Did anybody see that?!" Hiccup said**

**But, his victory is lived short as a Nightmare come's up and crush's the Mangler**

**"Exept for you" Hiccup said, sarcasticlly**

"How can you be so sarcastic?" Heather asked

"Lot's of practise" Hiccup said

The Vikings where then consumed with guilt

And they waited as the next part loaded

* * *

**Okay, I have a message from The Whisperer of Death about her fics!  
**

_**An apology from Whisper**_

_**I am sorry, but I wont be updating for a month or two. When my computer was fixed, some thing's were take off it. One of these thing's was my 'Word Document'. Without that, I can't update or anything, so... yeah. Also the answer to my question was...**_

_**The Monstrous Nightmare and The Hideous Zippleback**_

_**Fireworms can not light themselve's on fire. They only heat themselve's up. Despite their name, they are afraid of fire. And as Hiccup said in 'Race to Fireworm Island' when they discovered the Firecombs, "...Eating it gives Fireworms their heat"**_

_**And watch the second movie for the explanation on the Zippleback**_

**NightFury999 out!**


	5. A Little Tantrum

**So, so, so, so, ****_so _****SORRY!** **I was gone for so long!**

**Here's your update! SORRY AGAIN!**

* * *

**We see Stoick pinning some Nadders to the ground, when a scream is heard**

**He turns around and sees a Nightmare chasing a small boy in the distance**

_**His**_**small boy**

**Stoick sighed and began running towards them, calling over his shoulder**

**"Do ****_not _****let them escape!"**

**"Right!"**

**Screen changes to Hiccup, running from the Nightmare**

**He ducks behind one of the giant wooden torchs  
**

**But, wood burns.**

**And dragons breath fire.**

"Not the best cover against a giant, fire breathing reptile" Fishlegs said

"Do you see any where _else _I could have hidden?" Hiccup asked

Beat

"Point take" Fishlegs said

**The dragon breaths it's deadly fire, causing the wood to turn black**

**Hiccup looked over, only for the Nightmare to come up behind him, ready to tear him apart with it's razor sharp teeth**

**But before it can, Stoick tackles it**

**The Nightmare tries to breath fire at him, only to find he's ran out**

**"Your all out" Stoick said**

**He began hitting and kicking the dragon, until it flew away  
**

The watchers winced

**Stoick turned to Hiccup, as the torch fell down the hill, causing the captured dragons to escape**

**"Sorry... dad" Hiccup said**

**We see the dragons flying off with their food**

**"Okay... but I hit a Night Fury" Hiccup said**

**Stoick grabs him by the collar of his vest and begins dragging him**

**"Oh, come on dad! I really did hit one! It went down, right on Raven Point! We have to get a search party out there before it-"**

**"STOP!" Stoick yells**

Hiccup flinched, hopping no one noticed it

Unfortunately, everyone noticed especially... Stoick

Stoick felt like he was filled with guilt, from head to toe. As if it was never gonna go away, as if it was gonna stay there for the rest of his life.

And it probably will.

He'll never forgive himself

**"just... stop" Stoick continues, more calmly "Every time you step outside, disaster follows! Can't you see that I have bigger problems?! Winter is almost here, and I have an _entire village _to feed!"**

**Beat.**

**"Between you and me, the village could use a little less feeding. Don't ya think?" Hiccup said**

Heather couldn't help but laugh, earning her a smirk from Hiccup and glares form the villagers

**"This isn't a joke, Hiccup! Why can't you just follow the simplest orders?" Stoick said**

**"I can't stop myself! I see a dragon and I have to just... _kill it_. It's who I am, dad" Hiccup said**

"Wrong!" Hiccup shouted, nearly falling off of Stoicks lap

Stoick pulled him back up, lightly scolding him

**Stoick sighed "You are many things, Hiccup. But a Dragon Killer is not one of them. Get back to the house"**

**He turned to Gobber "Make sure he gets there. I've got this mess to clean up"**

**Gobber slaps Hiccup on the back of the head, and began leading him through the walk of shame**

That's when Hiccup realized something.

They were gonna see his little... tantrum in his room

_'Thor help me__'_

**They pass the snickering teens**

**"I've never seen anyone mess up that badly" Snotlout said "That helped!"**

Astrid punched Snotlout in the face

"OW!" Snotlout cried

**"Thank you. I was trying, so.." Hiccup said, as they continued to snicker**

**Gobber pushes Snotlout to the ground**

**Astrid has a pity look on her face**

Hiccups eye brows shot up

He hadn't noticed Astrid was wearing a pitting look

**"He never listens" Hiccup says, as he and Gobber climb the stairs to the chiefs house**

**"It runs in the family" Gobber said**

"Hey!" Hiccup and Stoick said at the same time, glaring at Gobber

"What? It's true!" Gobber said

**Hiccup continues as if Gobber hadn't spoken at all "And when he does its with this disappointed scowl like someones skimmed all the meat in his sandwich"**

"See!" Gobber exclaimed

**Hiccup copy's Stoicks accent**

**"Excuse me barmaid! I think you've brought me the wrong offspring. I ordered an extra large boy with beefy arms! And extra guts and glory on the side, this here! This is a talking fishbone!"**

And another tray of guilt for Stoick

**"No, no. Your getting this all wrong. It's not what you look like, it's whats _inside _that he can't stand" Gobber said**

All disbelieving eyes, Viking and Dragon, turn to Gobber

"Oops?" Gobber said, shrugging his shoulders

**Hiccup gives him a look a disbelief **

**"Thank you, for summoning that up" He said, turning to the door**

**"Look, stop trying to be something your not" Gobber said**

**"I just want to be one of you guys" Hiccup sighed**

**He entered the house**

**Gobber sighed and turned away**

**We see Hiccup entering his room**

Hiccup paled

_'Please no, please no, please no!'_

**He sighs and slumps down to the floor**

**His gaze lands on the bottom of his bed**

The watchers eyes widened

Last time he stopped because of the raid... but, what's there to stop him now?

The thought sent a shiver of fear down their spines

**Screen changes to him pulling the box out from under his bed and unlocking it**

**He grabbed the knife and rolled up his sleeve**

Stoick's heart hammered in his chest  
**At first Hiccup slowly dragged the edge of the dagger across his skin, but it soon turned to stabbing and slashing**

The watchers stared with wide eyes, as Hiccup went total beserk, but the only one being harmed was himself

**He found himself on his feet and up against the wall**

**Hiccup stabbed his hand**

They stared in complete and utter horror

Fishlegs fainted

Stoicks hold tightened

**He leaned against the wall, panting**

**Hiccup pulled the blade out his hand and fell to the floor**

**With his good hand, he reached under his bed and pulled out a roll of bandages**

This only caused them to worry more

_'How many times has this happened?'_

**He began rapping his hand**

**Once he finished he looked around his room**

**It was covered in blood**

Fishlegs got to his feet

Saw the screen

Hit the floor

**He cleaned it up, then ran out the back door into the woods**

**He had a Night Fury to find**

Hiccup was staring down at his lap, biting his lip

Toothless nudged him, making him smile and rub his head

Stoick looked down at them

At least now that they know... they can put a stop to it

* * *

**Haha! I. HAVE. RETURNED!  
**

_**So sorry **_**for the _supper _late update**

**But, I hope you enjoyed!**

**Hey, should I put Valka in? Review if you want more!**

**NightFury999 out!**


End file.
